


Prep 'fore the Party

by AlphaLightBearer (LightBearer)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Bad dragon toys, Dildos, Fanart, Graphic Format: GIF, Lube, Masturbation, My First GIF, NSFW Art, Nudity, Other, Toy Unicorn, explicit - Freeform, unicorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/pseuds/AlphaLightBearer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadpool has a date with his right hand. And a toy unicorn.</p><p>And "Fisting Formula" lube. </p><p>And a horse-shaped ejaculating dildo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prep 'fore the Party

First time making a GIF! Needs a lot of work still and the quality sucks (i'll post a better one using another program). But it's not too bad :P I may add an improved version when i get around to it. ENJOY!

 


End file.
